I Hate the Way You Make Me Feel
by iheartGH
Summary: When Draco Malfoy meets Alessandra Matthews, all hell breaks loose-almost. They get on each other's nerves, and Draco realizes he's met his match. But will Aless? A summer "fling" may turn into more. Rated PG-13 for mild language every now and then.
1. Hogwarts and the Sexy Blonde

**I Hate the Way You Make Me Feel**  
  
Chapter 1 – Hogwarts and the Sexy Blond Guy  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of this, except maybe the plot and Aless, Riley, and her parents. If I owned Draco Malfoy, I'd be doing better things with him, not writing this story. ::wink::  
  
"Alessandra Ann! Get that rear end of yours down here right now! We're going shopping!"  
  
At this, Aless' eyes lit up. She loves shopping. It's the next best thing to hot guys. My mum sure knows how to get my attention, she thought.  
  
"Coming, mum! I just have to get changed!" Aless yelled at the top of her lungs while searching her large closet hurriedly for a cute outfit. She finally settled on a short denim cutoff skirt with a navy tank top under a white off the shoulder shirt. Then she pulled her long, sandy blonde hair into a low ponytail.  
  
"ALESSANDRA! GET DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT BUYING YOU SOME NEW ROBES!" her mom threatened.  
  
She hustled downstairs, chose a pair of white flip flops, grabbed a matching denim purse, and headed over to the fire place, where her mom was patiently waiting for me. She held out a pot of floo powder to Aless who took a bit and threw it in the place, saying loud and clear, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
She landed just outside of Flourish & Blotts, in the strong arms of a pale, white-blond haired boy who was extremely good looking. He smirked at her and said,  
  
"Gosh, you females can't help falling for me, can you?"  
  
Aless scowled. She pushed him away from her and brushed herself off. He was hot, but there was something about his attitude that annoyed her. A lot. But it had been nice being in his arms. She looked at him straight in the eye and retorted,  
  
"We're falling in hopes of knocking you off that pedestal you seem to sit on."  
  
"Do you think that highly of me? I had no idea I was that attractive," he smirked again. It was then that Aless noticed the 2 big guys standing on either side of him, cracking their knuckles every once in awhile. As if they could scare me, Aless thought to herself. She knew a lot more spells than they probably did, thanks to her dad. Besides, the hot guy's two body guards didn't look very bright either.  
  
"Oh, you have NO IDEA what I think of you!" she exclaimed, with fake lust.  
  
"Care to share?" Once again, he had that fabulous smirk plastered on his face. Didn't he have any other facial expressions?  
  
"Oh, I think you're a sexy god. Maybe that explains the pedestal thing."  
  
He looked smug and said, "Oh, you know it. Draco Malfoy," he stuck his hand out, which I shook, "And you are?"  
  
"Alessandra Matthews," she replied, spotting her mom looking for her, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to do some major shopping."  
  
Draco looked disappointed, but he made no attempt to stop Aless as he watched her leave. Aless, on the other hand, was glad to be rid of the git. Quite frankly, he annoyed her.  
  
Draco shook his head. He muttered to himself, "I don't like her. But her attitude would be great against Pansy."  
  
Meanwhile, Aless had caught up to her mother. They walked into Madame Malkin's Robes. A woman's voice greeted out,  
  
"Ah, new customers, I see. What can I do for you?"  
  
Aless supposed this woman was Madame Malkin herself. Aless' mother, Riley Matthews, answered,  
  
"We're here to buy my daughter new robes. She'll be starting at Hogwarts this term."  
  
"I see. Where has she been attending all these years? I'm assuming she'll be a 6th year."  
  
"Oh, yes. Her father and I sent her to a private muggle school. We didn't think it was the right time to send her to Hogwarts. She just received her letter a few weeks ago."  
  
"I see. Raise your arms please," Madame Malkin asked Aless. She did as she was told. Mrs. Matthews paid for the robes and we left.  
  
We left Madame Malkin's and went to Flourish and Blotts to buy my schoolbooks for Hogwarts. She spotted the hot blond guy, who turned around, as if sensing someone watching him. He smirked at her (what a surprise!) and winked. Aless rolled her eyes and turned away, only to bump into a sort of tall guy with messy black hair and glasses, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. He was kind of cute, but not as good looking as that Draco Malfoy had been. Three guesses as to who that was. Aless realized who it was and said,  
  
"Oh! I'm so terribly sorry! I must watch where I'm going next time!"  
  
Harry Potter smiled at her, saying, "Oh, no, its my fault! Oh yeah, I'm Harry Potter, and these two are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," he motioned to the bushy haired girl and red haired boy with freckles, who had come up behind him.  
  
"Aless Matthews," she smiled back at him and gave both Hermione and Ron a brief nod.  
  
The bushy-haired girl named Hermione asked me, "Aless...is that short for something else?"  
  
"It's short for Alessandra," Aless replied.  
  
"Alessandra is such a pretty name! I hate my name," she complained, wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
  
"And we all hate you, Granger," a voice spoke up. Aless turned in time to see Draco Malfoy, once again, winking at her as he walked out of the store. She shook her head. He wasn't very nice.  
  
Ron, in an attempt to ignore Malfoy's last comment, addressed Aless, "Anyways, are you attending Hogwarts this year? What year are you in? What house d'you think you'll be in? How come you're not at Hogwarts already?"  
  
Aless laughed as Ron blushed, "To answer your first question, yes, I will be attending Hogwarts this year. I suppose I'll be a 6th year. And I don't know what you mean by houses. I'm not at Hogwarts because my parents didn't think it was the right time for me to be studying magic. Does that answer most of your questions?"  
  
"Excellent! You'll be in our year too! We're in Gryffindor, one of the houses at Hogwarts. Houses are like your family at Hogwarts. You have classes with them, dorm with them, and eat with them. Ravenclaw's full of smart people, they say Hufflepuff is a joke really, and then there's Slytherin," Ron informed her, but Aless noticed he sneered when he mentioned Slytherin.  
  
"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Aless was curious to know.  
  
The three friends all got a dark look on their faces, and it was Hermione who told Aless that, "All the witches and wizards in that house have gone bad. And you-know-who was in that house too! So what house do you think you'll be in?"  
  
Aless knew exactly which house she would probably end up in, but decided not to tell the three. She didn't realize that while she had been chatting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, her mother had left the store and done the rest of the shopping. Now, Aless spotted her mum and said good-bye to the trio. The trio waved after her, saying, "See you on September 1st!"  
  
Riley Matthews looked curiously at the three before turning her attention to her daughter. "I see you've made some new friends. Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes mum. I'll be in 6th year with them. They're in Gryffindor," Aless told her mom.  
  
"I see. And did you tell them which house you know you'll be in?"  
  
"Well, no. I just told them I still wasn't sure."  
  
"I see. Oh yes, dear. I ran into an old friend of mine, Narcissa. She's invited our family to visit and stay at her house for one week! Isn't that lovely of her?"  
  
"Simply smashing, mum! When are we visiting?" (Notice Aless' sarcasm here)  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow, dear."  
  
"TOMORROW?!?" Aless shrieked.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow. Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Well, no. I just felt like yelling. Tell me, does Narcissa have any children?"  
  
Aless decided if she had to go "visiting", she might as well know if there were any people her age.  
  
"Oh, yes. She has one son your age, although I forget his name. It's been so long. I think it starts with a D-. And I bought you an entire new wardrobe, so not to worry. I finished all the shopping too. I suppose we better get home now."  
  
The Matthews were one of the richest wizarding families. Money was never a problem for them, so Riley and Aless got whatever they wanted. Sounds like a certain Malfoy family, doesn't it?  
  
Aless and her mother walked around quite a bit before deciding to leave. Aless noticed an ugly, pug-faced girl hanging around Draco outside a quidditch supply store. Draco was clearly unhappy about this girl's presence, and Aless couldn't resist laughing out loud. Draco and the pug- faced girl turned around to look at Aless. Draco glared at Aless, and Pansy sneered.  
  
"What are you laughing at? Drakie, she's probably just some filthy mudblood thinking she can have a laugh at us purebloods!" Pansy whined.  
  
"Actually, I'm just as pureblooded as you are, assuming that you are a pureblood. And I was laughing at an (pause) inside joke," Aless hastily replied.  
  
Pansy looked at a loss for words. Finally, she stuck out her hand, which Aless neglected to shake, and said, "Pansy Parkinson. I'm Drakie's girl!"  
  
I tried my best to keep my laughter inside. Draco, once again, didn't look very pleased. "Parkinson? As in the disease? Why would a hot guy like Draco go out with a pug like you?"  
  
By the time Aless had finished, Pansy fuming. On the contrary, Draco was shaking with laughter.  
  
"Drakie!" she complained, "are you going to let her talk to me this way?"  
  
Draco winked at Aless and said, "Why Parkinson, I find it very amusing. Besides, I can't stop her from saying what she wants to."  
  
With that, Pansy Parkinson stormed off in a fuming rage. Aless laughed to herself, and Draco winked at her again before muttering a silent "Thanks" to Aless.  
  
I went to find my mom and we began our trip home. Aless and her mother returned home, laden with shopping bags. Aless' father, Michael Matthews, was sitting at the table in their large kitchen.  
  
"How are my two favorite women in this world? How was your trip to Diagon Alley?" Mr. Matthews asked.  
  
"Oh, it was wonderful, Daddy. I met a bunch of people who will be in my year at Hogwarts!" Aless gave her dad a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, it was!" piped Mrs. Matthews, "remember Narcissa, dear? She invited us to visit and stay with them for a week! We're leaving tomorrow, so you better start packing!"  
  
------Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor------  
  
Draco Malfoy had just gotten home after an afternoon in Diagon Alley with his mother, Narcissa. Narcissa dropped her bags in their large entrance hall and told her son and husband, who came out to greet them, "Oh, boys, I should tell you before I forget. Do you remember Riley Matthews from Hogwarts? I ran into her today, and I invited her to stay a week with us. They'll be coming to the parties we're hosting too!"  
  
Draco hadn't been paying attention to anything his mother said until he heard "Matthews." Going with his hunch, he asked his mom, "Does this Riley Matthews have a daughter?"  
  
"Why, yes, I believe she does. I don't remember her name. I know she's about your age though, give or take a few months. Why?"  
  
"Oh, just wondering," Draco answered casually.  
  
"She'll be staying in the room next door to yours. You'll have to share the adjoining bathroom with her," Narcissa said, matter-of-factly.  
  
If Draco had any feelings regarding this, he certainly didn't show them, especially since Malfoys don't show much feeling. Besides, the last thing he needed his mother knowing was that he had already met Aless. Sure she was pretty-wait, did he just think that? Ok, so he found that long, sandy blonde hair of hers pretty, not to mention the lightest brown eyes and fullest lips. Plus she had a body with all the right curves. That girl needed someone to put her in her place; that attitude would get her nowhere. And no way was Draco Malfoy going to let some girl insult him like that. He was determined not to see her as more than just a pretty face, but little did he know that he would be seeing a lot more than just her pretty face.

A/N: hope you liked this! please read and review, review, review! ok, so you've already read it. read it again and review!


	2. More than He Expected

**Chapter 2 – More than He Expected**  
  
-----Matthews Estates-----  
  
The next morning, Aless rolled over in her comfortable bed just as her mother opened the door and walked in, saying in a cheery voice,  
  
"Rise and shine, sleepy head! It's almost 2 in the afternoon, and we've got to get to the Malfoys!"  
  
Aless sat up and rubbed her eyes. Ironically, she hadn't heard anything her mother had said after "afternoon". After a few seconds, she was wide awake. "Mum! 2 already? Why didn't you wake me earlier?" noticing the look on her mother's face, she grinned and continued, "Oh, fine. I'll get ready. My things are already packed anyways."  
  
Aless did her business in her bathroom, then skipped to her walk-in closet and rummaged for a nice outfit. She found a pair of tan shorts from Abercrombie & Witch, which her mother had bought the previous day. She chose a pink halter top that fit snugly around her body without being too tight. She threw 2 enormous bags to the door, slipped on her brown flip flops, and instructed a house elf to bring her bags downstairs. She went downstairs and found her parents waiting for her in the large foyer. Seeing Aless, Michael Matthews said, "All set?" Aless and her mother nodded, "Ok, let's go!"  
  
The trip to Narcissa's house was peaceful until the Manor was visible from a distance. Aless asked her mum,  
  
"Who exactly IS Narcissa? I know she's your friend, but they must be well off too!"  
  
Mrs. Matthews replied, "Of course! Narcissa married Lucius a few months before I married your father. I was the maid of honor at her wedding," she paused, glancing at her husband before continuing, "Yes, the Malfoys are on the same level we are."  
  
Aless, who had been drinking from a bottle of water, nearly choked, "You mean, Narcissa's a Malfoy?"  
  
"Of course she is! What else would she be?"  
  
Aless was speechless. Spending a whole week with Draco Malfoy? Her luck couldn't be any worse. He was an arrogant prat she couldn't stand. On the other hand, why not liven the week up and make his life a living hell?  
  
Their car pulled up in front of the Malfoy's large house-if you could call it a house. It was more of a mansion. Mr. Matthews had barely cut off the engine of the car when the front door had sprung open and a tall, thin woman with unmistakably the same pale blonde hair Draco had, wearing a black and white sundress ran out to greet them.  
  
"Riles! Oh my! Look at you! You look so different from when I last saw you!" Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed, enveloping Riley Matthews in a hug.  
  
"Cissa, you saw me yesterday. But that's ok. I know I look better day by day," Mrs. Matthews grinned.  
  
Narcissa smiled sheepishly. She greeted Mr. Matthews, and her eyes fell on Aless.  
  
"Riley! Is this your daughter? Oh, she's so pretty! She looks exactly like you, maybe even better," Narcissa couldn't help the playful grin on her face.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Malfoy. I'm Aless," Aless introduced herself.  
  
"Aless, is it? Oh, no need to call me Mrs. Malfoy. I feel old. Call me Narcissa," she said, with a sincere smile on her face, something rare for a Malfoy. "Draco! Come out here! There's some people I want you to meet!"  
  
Draco Malfoy swaggered out to the front yard. Narcissa continued, "Draco, this is Riley Matthews, my best friend from Hogwarts, Her husband Michael, and their daughter Aless."  
  
Draco Malfoy said a polite hello to Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, and to Aless' horror, his gaze rested on Aless. He was checking her out, and not being very subtle about it. Aless was clearly uncomfortable, shown by the look on her face which Draco saw, which only made him smirk. She glared at him.  
  
"Now Draco, why don't you take Aless' things and show her up to her room? I'll have the house elves take care of the rest of the things," Narcissa said, interrupting them.  
  
"Mother!" Draco protested, eyeing Aless large bags, "Why do I have to carry her bags?"  
  
"Because I said so Draco," Narcissa gave her son a look that meant do-it-or- else. Draco got the message, sighed, picked up Aless' bags, and motioned for Aless to follow him inside.  
  
Once inside the entrance hall, Draco started muttering something under his breath that sounded vaguely like, "No one tells a Malfoy what to do", to which Aless replied, "I believe your mother just did." Draco only said, "Well, she's a Malfoy." Draco led the way up 2 flights of stairs and stopped in front of a door not too far from another. He put her stuff down and proceeded to walk away, but Aless stopped him, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To my room. Where else?" he replied.  
  
"I believe your orders were to take my things and show me up to my room," she said with coldly.  
  
"And I did."  
  
"No you didn't. Am I supposed to sleep in this hallway?"  
  
Draco sighed and walked back. Women, he thought. He picked up her bags and opened the door for Aless. Before Aless went in the room, she turned to look at him and said haughtily,  
  
"Next time you do something, don't do it half-assed."  
  
Then she took a few steps into the room before stopping in her tracks. Malfoy stopped behind her and smirked. She was obviously in awe of this room. He knew her house was just as big as this. Perhaps it wasn't as nicely furnished. He watched her observe her surroundings as she took in the lavender theme, giving it a definite feminine vibe. The room was roughly the size of Aless' own room at home, with a king size bed that seemed to be groaning under a huge mattress and a silk, lavender down comforter. Next to the bed was a night table, containing several sheets of parchment and a few expensive looking quills and a bottle of ink. A loveseat sat in one corner of the bedroom, next to a huge window in which sunlight was streaming through. There was a door on the right and another one on the left. Draco had had enough of the silence and took this opportunity to say,  
  
"My mum thought you'd like this. The door on the left is the closet and the one on the right leads to the bathroom," he said, leaving out the fact that she would be sharing it with him, "My room is right next door, if you ever need anything from me."  
  
As if I'd want anything from him. He can dream on-I can't blame him I'm a lot better looking than that pug Parkinson, she thought. Then she smacked her hand to her mouth in horror-she was starting to sound like him! No way! Ooo-this was all his fault. I've been hanging around him too-  
  
Her thoughts were cut short when she heard what sounded like her mother and Narcissa calling her name. Draco had already started for the door, and Aless could only follow him downstairs, softly closing the door behind her.  
  
By the time Draco and Aless got downstairs, they were a bit stunned to see their mothers looking very pleased with themselves. Narcissa said,  
  
"So do you like your room?"  
  
Aless nodded fervently and replied, "It's very nice! Thank you so much!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Its one of the nicest guest bedrooms we have here. Anyways, we're hosting a welcome party for your family slash get together with a bunch of old friends tonight. Its more of a semi-formal gathering. You'll be fine in a nice skirt. And," She paused, giving Riley a devilish grin, "Draco will be your escort."  
  
Both Draco and Aless exclaimed in unison, "WHAT?!? Do I really have to?"  
  
"Yes," both mothers replied, "and there's no excuses."  
  
Narcissa continued, "Now, I suggest we all go relax and then freshen up. Draco, you are to meet Alessandra at the bottom of the stairs at 6 pm sharp."  
  
With that, Narcissa and Riley left the room. Draco followed suit, saying something about flying for awhile. Aless followed him out and went up to her room. She found that in the short time she had been downstairs, someone had put her clothes away in the closet and organized the rest of her belongings. Looking out the window, she saw a figure zooming around on a broomstick. She knew that was Draco. Now that she had time to herself, she ventured into the bathroom, not noticing the door on the other side. It was almost 4 o'clock. She had 2 hours to get ready. The first thing she knew she had to do was take a nice, long bath in the huge tub. She noticed that there were a dozen or so taps surrounding the tub. She assumed if they were anything like her own bath tub at home, they dispensed perfume, water (of course), and bubbles/foam. She tested out a few taps and knew she was right. She made sure there was a towel hanging on the rack to the side, promptly turned on one of the taps, which dispensed warm water, turned another one which dispensed the pleasant scent of plumeria, and turned another one, of which out came thick foam and bubbles. She waited until the tub was filled to a decent amount and discarded her clothing, gingerly stepping into the tub slowly. Finally, she was in. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
She had only been in the tub for 15 minutes when Draco Malfoy, hot and sweaty from his short afternoon flying workout, decided it was time to go inside for a nice cold shower. He put away his broomstick in the shed, along with his other practice broomsticks, and went inside. He walked up to his room, and once there, he grabbed a light green towel from his closet and turned the knob of the bathroom door.  
  
Meanwhile, Aless was still relaxing. Her peace was interrupted when she heard a door turn. She snapped back to reality and shrieked when she saw that it was Draco Malfoy who had pushed his door open and stopped short, staring at her. He was just as startled as she was, only maybe not as mad about it; after all, he had walked in on her in the bathroom, naked no less, in HIS bathtub.  
  
Draco had conveniently forgotten to tell Aless that he had access to this bathroom, seeing that it was his normally. He was definitely seeing more than just her pretty face.  
  
Aless had neglected to notice to other door.  
  
So who's fault was it really?  
  
A/N: Here's another chappie! Not as long as I'd hoped for, but the next one should be longer. I promise I'll have it out by Sunday evening, Monday afternoon at the latest. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers. I'm glad you all like my story-keep reviewing! And I know I have other readers that don't review-please review! I won't harm you! I might if you don't review though! This is more of a filler chappie, so please bear with me! 


	3. Hands off!

I Hate the Way You Make Me Feel  
  
Chapter 3 – Keep Your Hands, not to mention eyes, to yourself  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I still don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or anything created by JK Rowling. I WISH I owned Draco, and if I did we'd be in some broom closet now, sucking the life out of each other. Anyways, on to the story....

**EDIT: i was rereading my story and i noticed that i said that tamara (tara) was blaise's sister, and then i said she was draco's cousin. she is really draco cousin! sorry about the mix up.**  
  
"Whoa....," it was Draco who recovered first. He definitely wasn't just seeing her pretty face. He was seeing....everything else. He should have looked away, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her ample chest. (sounds perverted, I know)  
  
Aless, who seemed to have recovered also, resumed shouting at him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? GET OUT! GET OUT!"  
  
Draco backed away, mumbling "sorry," but she noticed his eyes still hadn't left her body.  
  
"YOU PERV! GET OUT, NOW! DO I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE AND GET YOU OUT MYSELF?"  
  
As if processing the meaning of her words, she gasped and shot Draco a dirty look. Draco, feeling amused, said, "I wouldn't mind if you did."  
  
A disgusted Aless shouted, "Damn it, Draco! Just leave already!"  
  
Draco left, but couldn't help smiling to himself. He couldn't wait to tell his best friend, Blaise Zabini, (male of course-what girl would want to hear about that?) about this.  
  
Once Draco had left, Aless started shaking in fury and disbelief. He had invaded her personal space, not to mention her privacy! The nerve of him, she thought, she didn't recall Draco telling her that they would be sharing the same bathroom! It occurred to her that she should at least have seen the door and locked it. No, she thought, he should have told me in the first place. She decided her bath had gone long enough. Slowly stepping out of the tub, she grabbed the towel hanging on the rack nearby and slowly dried herself off. With a wave of her wand, her hair was instantly dried. Putting on a blue bathrobe she had brought from home, she went to her closet in hopes of finding the perfect outfit. This task took her mind off of her recent encounter with Draco, as it took about 20 minutes before she found the right skirt and top. The skirt she had chosen was a white satin skirt cut diagonally in the front and back, showing from her right hip, to her thighs, ending at her left knee. It was tied at her hip in an elegant knot. The top she had chosen was a halter top, but this was no ordinary halter that covered half her back and tied at the nape of her neck. No, this one showed a lot of skin, much like her skirt. The halter she had chosen was a normal brown. This one tied twice, once at the nape of her neck and once in the middle. Ultimately, her back was bare. It ended a few inches above her stomach, the bottom of the halter ending in a V-shape. (Sorry if my descriptions are confusing. I'm just describing it by how it looks in my head). She hoped this would pass Narcissa's standards.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco had long discarded the notion that Aless would let him shower in his bathroom. He knew Aless would be in there until 6, as all women would be, so he went in search of another guest bathroom he could use. He took a cold shower at first, but then turned the water hot. Once finished, Draco dried himself off with a towel and tied it around his waist. It was nearing 5 now, and he was sure no one would be wandering the halls now, so he felt safe walking back to his room in only a towel.  
  
Aless decided to go in search of Narcissa or her mother in hopes of an opinion on how to style her hair. Still wearing her bathrobe, she had barely gone 2 feet from her room when she spotted Draco wearing only a towel, apparently fresh out of the shower, going back to his room. She gasped.  
  
Draco was only a few feet from entering his room when he saw Aless come out of her room in only a bathrobe. He heard her gasp as she saw him, and her eyes were glued to his chest. He smirked. All that quidditch practice had certainly paid off.  
  
Aless couldn't take her eyes off of Draco's chest. He WAS a god, what with that body-those abs!-that hair, and that sexy smirk he always had on his face. She could feel his eyes on her too.  
  
"I guess I'm not the only one with a staring problem," Draco so kindly remarked.  
  
Aless blushed. She had been caught staring. There was no use in trying to deny it, but it was always worth a try.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She retorted, "At least I don't walk in on people while they're taking a bath and STILL stand there staring."  
  
Draco ignored this and continued, "There's no use in trying to deny it. We both know you like what you see. You're not so bad yourself."  
  
Aless could feel her blush coming back to her. She threw him another dirty look and stalked back into her room, slamming her door, forgetting the reason why she had left the room in the first place. Draco went to his room, closing his door softly.  
  
Once in the safety of her room, Aless leaned her back against the door she had just slammed. What was wrong with her? Sure, he had a GREAT body, but that was where the things she liked about him ended. After that, he was just an ass. She checked the clock in her room. It was nearing 6; she had another 20 minutes or so to do her hair and put on her makeup.  
  
She sighed as she sat in front of the mirror on a short stool with a puffy cushion. She tried many styles on her hair, ranging from just straight to curly, to a fancy up-do. She finally settled on leaving it down, curled at the ends. Next she applied some foundation, then powder, a bit of a rosy blush, and bronze eye shadow. She added a final touch of clear lip gloss. She knew that the slightest bits of makeup could do wonders for her. She did a final mirror check before slipping her feet into a pair of strappy brown heels.  
  
Draco had finished dressing and was now making his way to the foot of the stairs, his hair slicked back as usual. He was wearing a nice pair of khakis with a coincidentally brown polo shirt. He checked his watch; the hands now read 5:59. Where was Aless? Just as he looked up, he saw a beautiful female walking down the stairs, towards him. She was wearing a white skirt that showed an awful lot of leg and a brown top Draco didn't know the name of-just that it tied around her neck. Her hair was left down with loose curls. Her face showed the lightest traces of makeup. Draco couldn't help opening his mouth in shock when he realized that it was, indeed, Aless. He had to admit it-she looked good in anything.....and in nothing. The skirt and top showed off all her curves. And the weird thing was they were both wearing brown.  
  
Aless, who was only a few steps from Draco now, said, "Draco, don't stare! It's rude!"  
  
Now that Aless was closer to him, she saw that he looked very nice in his khaki pants and polo. He offered his arm to her, which she took. They walked towards the backyard, as that was where the party would be held. Once out there, Draco whispered, "I'll introduce you to Blaise Zabini. He's my best friend. I'm sure you'll like him."  
  
Draco spotted his friend talking to none other than Pansy Parkinson. He led Aless over to them. Blaise saw Draco first and greeted,  
  
"Draco! How are you, mate? And who is this lovely lady? What can I do to you-for you! For you....," he muttered, as he caught Draco's glare, "Blaise Zabini, and what's a girl like you doing with Draco?"  
  
Aless suppressed her laughter, "Charming, aren't you? You can do whatever you want with me-in your dreams! I'm just messing with you, Zabini," she laughed, spotting Pansy getting all over Draco and continued, "And Draco is here with ME." Pansy didn't seem to notice this so Aless snaked her arm around Draco's waist and said,  
  
"Parkinson, if you know what's good for you, I suggest you keep your filthy hands off MY DATE."  
  
Pansy looked up and sneered, "Or what? He may be your date, but he's going to be MY boyfriend."  
  
"Or I'll have to get rid of you myself."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means exactly what it should mean. Now if you'll excuse us, Draco and I were just going to find ourselves a private place where we could make out."  
  
Pansy's eyes grew wide, "But the party just started! Draco doesn't like you anyways!"  
  
"How do you know he doesn't like me? Besides, making out is the best way to start a party, don't you think? See you around, Blaise," Aless winked at Blaise.  
  
Blaise, who decided to play along, said, "Hey, if you decide he's not a good kisser, you know where to go."  
  
For a moment, it seemed as if Draco had a glint of jealousy in his eyes, but it passed. He responded, "Zabini, she's mine. Why don't you go find Tamara and have a snog session somewhere?" He turned to leave.  
  
Aless and Draco made their way across the courtyard to a slightly secluded area where there were several people milling around. As they were walking, Draco asked,  
  
"Were you serious about us making out?"  
  
Aless snorted and replied, "Not in this lifetime! That was just to bait Pansy."  
  
"Were you jealous? I told you the ladies couldn't resist me."  
  
"Why would I be jealous? Besides, the only people I see attracted to you are pug-faced."  
  
"But you're not pug-faced."  
  
"Will you get it through your head that I don't like you? You're too arrogant for me."  
  
"Are you sure you don't like me? Because I know you like what you see."  
  
"Just because I like what I see doesn't mean I actually like you."  
  
"You'll see. In time, you'll feel yourself melting as you look into my eyes."  
  
"Your eyes are as cold as ice. I don't see myself melting-I see myself freezing."  
  
"Would you like me to warm you up? That can be arranged."  
  
"Whatever. Who's Tamara?"  
  
"Tamara? Oh, she's just my cousin. She's had a perpetual crush on Blaise."  
  
"I'd like to meet her. Is she here?"  
  
As if hearing their conversation, a female's voice called out,  
  
"Draco! Where's Blaise? Oh, and who's this?"  
  
Aless and Draco both turned around to see a tall, thin girl with the same pale blonde hair and pointed face Draco had. Her eyes were a silvery blue and they were dancing with excitement. She was wearing a yellow sundress that ended at her knees. Her hair was long and shiny.  
  
Draco smiled at her and said, "Speak of the devil. Tammy, so wonderful to see you."  
  
Tamara gave him a dirty look, as she didn't like the nickname "Tammy". She said, "Who's your friend? She's much prettier than that pug faced girl Parkinson. And don't call me Tammy."  
  
Aless grinned and said, "So I'm not the only person who thinks Pansy resembles a pug!"  
  
Tamara replied, "Welcome to the club. I'm Tamara Malfoy, but I don't call me Tamara. I hate my name. I haven't found a nickname that I like yet."  
  
Draco snickered and said, "Well, that's not our fault. Don't you think we've tried coming up with a decent nickname? We've been through Mara, Ara, Tam, Tammy, Mar, and Tar. Personally, my favorite of the bunch is Tammy."  
  
"Well maybe you should try harder! And besides, you only like Tammy because it annoys me the most. And what kind of nickname is Ara?"  
  
"True, true. Any suggestions Aless?"  
  
"Hmm...well, how about Tara? Oh yeah, I'm Alessandra Matthews, but everyone calls me Aless," Aless replied.  
  
Tamara pondered the nickname, and her decision was finalized with a squeal and a hug for Aless, "Sorry about that, but I've never thought of that! Wow! You're way to smart for Draco. What are you doing with him anyways? Don't tell me you actually like him!"  
  
"I'm being forced. Do you really think anyone in their right mind would like Draco out of the own free will?"  
  
At this, Tamara laughed. Draco retorted, "Is that so? I thought earlier you said we were going to go make out somewhere."  
  
"No we're not!"  
  
"Isn't that what you told Pansy?"  
  
"I told you, it was BAIT. I just love pissing the living shit out of that girl."  
  
"You know you want to."  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you Tara, maybe we'll talk again later. Draco and I have some unfinished business."  
  
Aless grabbed Draco's arm, leaving Tara to go in search of Pansy, and dragged him away. Once a safe distance from everyone else, she sat down on a patch of grass.  
  
"Unfinished business, eh? I knew you couldn't resist me," Draco smirked.  
  
Aless scoffed and said, "Please! You repel me like bug spray!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. Your cousin's a nice person."  
  
"Not until she drives you up the wall talking about Blaise."  
  
"Blaise is cute."  
  
"Would you date him?"  
  
"No. I'll let Tara have him."  
  
"Who would you date?"  
  
"Anyone who's a pureblood."  
  
"Is that by choice? Or because of who you are?"  
  
"Both, I suppose. My parents have told me that purebloods are the only true wizards. And I've grown up believing that."  
  
"Me too. I don't associate with anyone who's less. And if I do, its to insult."  
  
Aless knew who he was talking about and said, "Why do you hate them so much?"  
  
"Who? The Golden Trio?"  
  
Aless merely nodded.  
  
"Scarface is Dumbledore's golden boy. Granger's a filthy nuisance of a mudblood, and Weasly comes from a pureblood family that's muggle loving and poor as dirt. Disgrace, if you ask me. They get away with everything. Their so-called courage is rewarded."  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"Jealous? Of who? Just because they're so lucky? No."  
  
"Right, Draco."  
  
"Are you sure you don't like me? Because people who don't like me call me Malfoy."  
  
"I only call some people by their last names. Personally, I like Draco better than Malfoy."  
  
"Ok....So anyways, I thought we were going to make out."  
  
This caused Aless to go off on him, nearly shouting at him, "Didn't I tell you it was bait? It was just bloody bait! Will you get that through you head? Merlin, I don't like-"  
  
But Aless was cut off by Draco, who leaned over and gently placed his lips over hers.  
  
Author's Note: I really hope you all love this chapter. I was not sure where to end it, so I decided to stop it here. See you in chapter 4!


	4. What's your problem?

I Hate the Way You Make Me Feel

Disclaimer: Come on, I'm a starving writer! You all should know that I am not the wonderfully imaginative JK Rowling, nor will I ever be her. I only own The Matthews, Tamara Malfoy, and characters you have never heard of. I only ask that you read this and review!

Also, I'm wondering if you like the long chapters because it takes me longer to update because I write long chapters. But if you have no problem with me writing shorter chapters (not much shorter; just not as long), I can update more frequently.

**Chapter 4-What's your problem?**

Once Draco's lips were locked with hers, Aless couldn't help but put her arms around his neck. This only made Draco want to deepen the kiss as he smirked inwardly to himself. _She does want me, _he thought. Her lips were so soft and full. His tongue met her lip, pleading for entrance. It ended after awhile with both Draco and Aless pulled apart, breathless.

"Mmm," Aless sighed, "That was nice."

Draco couldn't contain his smirk any longer. He said, "I told you the ladies couldn't resist me, you included."

Aless was snapped out of her reverie and asked, "What just happened?"

"What do you think just happened?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you! The last thing I remember was me telling you that I didn't want to make out with you or anything of the sort and then...." Aless trailed off because she figured out what had happened. As a result, she smacked Draco on the back of his head.

A look of shock overcame Draco's face as he rubbed his head and said, "What's YOUR problem? Why'd you hit me?"

"My problem is YOU. Why did you have to kiss me? I TOLD you we weren't going to do anything!"

"Is that so? I think you enjoyed it."

At this, Aless blushed furiously. She said, "I did NOT enjoy it. I would never enjoy kissing you!"

"Is it just me, or is someone a little touchy about this? Besides, I believe you were the one who said it was nice."

"I'm touchy because you kissed me! And I didn't know what was happening!"

"Ah, but you also the wrapped your arms around my neck and kissed me back."

"It was a mistake! I didn't know what was happening! I would never kiss you voluntarily!"

"You can lie to yourself, but I know you liked it."

"I'm not lying to myself. I think YOU'RE the one who's got a couple loose screws up in your head."

The truth of the matter was, Aless had thoroughly enjoyed the kiss. Although it hadn't been much, he had aroused some feelings in her that she'd never felt before. She could only shudder when she imagined if the kiss had gone any farther. She hated the way he made her feel.

"Aless, you can say what you want, but I know you loved it. At least I know the truth, even if you won't admit it to yourself," Draco said, that familiar smirk back on his face.

"Draco," Aless gritted her teeth before continuing, "You're nothing but an annoying prick that has everything!"

"You have everything too."

"Yeah, well, I don't flaunt it!"

"Who says I do? I like to call it rubbing it in."

"Like that's any better. Why'd you have to kiss me?"

"Still going on about that? Someone had to shut you up."

"So? That gave you no right to kiss me!"

""Did you enjoy it? You know, you're gorgeous when you're flustered."

"I'm not flustered! I'm just a little bit frustrated!"

"Is it that time of month? Well, whatever it is, you look hot."

"Just shut up! I'm trying to think!"

"About what? How sexy you think I am? You know you want me."

"Yeah, Draco, I want you....to sod off!"

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You bloody well kissed me!"

"Is there something wrong with that? It was just a silencing technique. Like I'd ever kiss you freely."

"Is that so? Because there are other ways of silencing people, you know. Weren't you the one that wanted to make out so badly?"

"I just like making you mad."

"You're such an annoying prick!"

"I think you've called me a prick already. Can't you think of anything new? I'm just a normal teenage boy with raging hormones."

"Normal?"

"Yes, I'm normal! I'm just like any other boy here! Unlike Harry Pothead. A boy like no other just because he's the boy who lived. More like he was the boy who lived to make my life a living hell."

"Malfoy, are you jealous of Harry?"

"Of course not! I've got everything he doesn't."

"And he has everything you don't have."

"That's crap. What does he have that I don't?"

"Parents that probably loved him."

At this, Draco went stiff. "I'd rather not discuss my personal life with you."

Aless got the message. "Sorry. But you know, maybe if you made an effort to show emotion, you'd have loving parents."

"Didn't I say we weren't going to discuss this?"

"Why are you such a control freak?"

"Because that's how I've been raised! I have to act like I own the place!"

"Don't you wish you had parents that showed emotion, though?"

"Why are you so nosy?"

"Why won't you just answer my question?"

"You want an answer? I don't show any emotion because Malfoys don't show emotion!"

"Don't give me that crap, Draco. Haven't you ever heard of breaking away and being yourself?"

"We should get back to the party," Draco said, trying desperately to change the subject. He really didn't need to discuss how cold and distant his parents were, especially with Aless.

"Fine, avoid the subject. But I really do think you're missing people who care in your life."

"I don't need people to care about me. I'm on my own."

"You could always use a little help," Aless replied softly.

"Why do you care about me anyways? I thought I was a prick."

"You ARE a prick. But I just want to get to know you better."

Draco had contain himself from having a fit of laughter. "Why? So you can blackmail me? I'd never open up to anyone, especially not you."

Aless feigned a look of hurt.

"And what's wrong with me?" she demanded.

"You're nosy, for one. And you hit me! NO ONE hits me!"

"Not even your dad?" Aless said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it. How did this conversation turn to my personal life? What's your problem?"

"I'm just trying to help, Draco. Because you're self-centered and everything has to be about you. Tell me, do you actually ever have feelings? As in, emotions you don't show?"

"I'm not sharing anything with you. We're not talking about me anymore. And I don't need any of your help!"

"Yep, you're a control freak. Fine, lets get back to the party."

Draco thought Aless was handling herself pretty well, considering her reaction to his kiss. It seemed like she had forgotten it altogether, but little did he know that was not the case.

**A/N:** Ok, I'm ending the chapter here. I'm sorry its not very good, but its 2:30am and I'm tired. I just felt like typing, but I'm fresh out of ideas. Well, you know what to do! **REVIEW!**


End file.
